Out With The Old
by lollyblanc0454
Summary: Everything had been perfect, Max had been thinking about taking the next step with Zoe, but suddenly everything changes when an old face reappears. What will she decide?
1. Chapter 1

** I thought of this the other night and it wasn't until now, I realised how I wanted to do it. Hope you enjoy!x Please Review. Lolly xx **

It started like any other morning. Today Max was on an early shift and so Zoe woke up to a text message from him.

'Morning beautiful, see you at work, I'll meet you in our spot. M xx'

A smile rose across Zoe's face she was about to text back when her phone rang.

'Hello?'

'Zoe?'

'Nick?'

'I'm coming back to Holby.'

'What?'

'I'll see you at the hospital.'

The call ended, Zoe threw herself back on the bed and sighed. She lay there wondering what to do. Eventually she got up and ready. As she drove into the hospital grounds, she saw him, on the corner by the pub, there stood Nick and as she was early there was no sign of Max. She parked her car and walked back towards the pub.

'Nick.' She called out

'Zoe,' he said as he hugged her, 'You look really good.'

'You look well Nick, but what are you doing here?'

'I've had a break and I'm ready to come back.'

'I'm glad your feeling better.' She smiled

'Look Zoe, I also came back because of you. See things have changed, I've changed.'

'Nick, you can't just turn up and say all of this. It's been nearly two years, and things have definitely changed.'


	2. Chapter 2

**So I'll try and update this Fic as much as possible. Hope you enjoy it, please review. Lolly xx**

'What are you saying Zoe?'

'I'll always care for you but I don't love you anymore Nick.'

'Zoe please don't say that.'

'You went away Nick, you moved on to Yvonne and then when things got to much after her, you went away.'

'I'm sorry.' He said as he lifted her head and met her eyes, 'I've missed you.'

'Nick I can't do this.' She said as she turned round and walked off.

As she was walking into the ED, she got out her phone and texted Max.

'Change of plans, got here early, meet me in my office. Z xx'

'Is everything okay? I'll see you there and I'll bring coffee. M xx' came his reply.

As she arrived at her office, she opened the door and threw her bag on the sofa. She slammed the door behind her and put down the blinds. She slumped down in her desk chair, and put her head in her hands. She sighed and then leant back, taking deep breaths.

'How could one call change everything?' She thought to herself.


	3. Chapter 3

**Back to Max and Zoe, because this based on the two relationships. So I hope you enjoy, and please Review. Lolly xx **

'Come in Max.' She called as he appeared at the door.

'Hey,' he said as he shut the door behind him. He turned round and saw Zoe, she was clearly in a state, 'are you okay?'

'I'm feeling much better now you're here.' She smiled.

'Good.' He smiled.

She stood up and kissed him, 'lock the door Mr Walker.'

He grinned and did as she'd commanded before he picked her up and sat her on the desk.

She stared at him, seductively.

'Zoe?'

'No questions Max, you already know.'

'Okay.' He smiled as he leant back in to kiss her.

Max lowered Zoe on to the sofa, as he kissed her gently. The intensity and passion increased. An hour of time disappear like minutes.

'Wow.' Zoe laughed as she collapsed on top of him.

'What brought that on?'

'I just missed you.'

'Well I'll come in early more often if it leads to this.' He joked

'Max, don't.'

'What? You usually love my sense of humour.'

'Not after that.'

'Are you okay?'

'Can we just lie here for a bit? I'm not ready for work yet.'

'Okay,' he played with her hair, 'I hope your okay baby.'

She sighed as she tried to keep back the tears, what would happen if Max found out Nick was back?


	4. Chapter 4

**So I hope your enjoying this, and it has some Zoe and Max scenes but also Nick and Zoe scenes and maybe even a Nick and Max scene. Enjoy, Review. Lolly xx **

'I missed you too this morning.' He said, breaking the moments of silence.

'Ah Max.' She said as she held the emotion in. She lifted her head and passionately kissed him, running her hand down his neck.

She rested her head back on his chest and sighed as a tear slid down her face.

'What's happened Zo?'

'Nothing.'

'Something clearly has, why are you upset?'

'Nicks back.'

'Oh.' Came his reply, panic and upset evident in his voice.

'Yeah.' She sighed sitting up bringing her knees up and resting her head on them.

'And?' He said as he sat up beside her

'He said he missed me and he still... Oh I don't know, it's just.'

'Zoe?'

'What?'

'I love you and I will no matter what, but I can't stand by and watch you be taken from me.'

'Oh god no,' she said as she pulled him close, 'I love you Max, and I'm yours.' She smiled.

'Good.' He said as he kissed her.

'So I was thinking that...'

'Zoe do you think he'll fight to get you back?' Max interrupted.

'Well I'm not available anymore,' she said looking at him, and smiling, 'Max, you're amazing and I love everything about you, you make me so happy. Of course I care about him still and I always will but I love you and only you.'

'I love you so much.' He said as his eyes lit up and and a smile rose across his face.


	5. Chapter 5

**So I hope you guys like the story and I've planned most of it now, so enjoy and please Review. Lolly xx **

'Time to face the world' Zoe said as she picked up her stethoscope.

'I suppose we better,' max came up behind Zoe and wrapped his arms around her waist, 'Can I come with you to talk to him later?'

'Why?' She asked turning to face him

'I don't know, it's just...'

'Max, if you want to come you can but I need to tell him about you first.'

'You haven't told him?'

'Not yet.'

'I see. Why not?'

'I couldn't talk to him earlier and I just wanted to see you. Max, you're going to have to cut me some slack.'

'If you're mine, I'll cut you as much slack as you need.'

'Of course I'm yours.' She sighed

'Zoe, we'll get through this.' He took her hand and smiled at her.

'I know we will,' she smiled, 'right lives to save.'

'Meet me on your break?'

'I'll go and talk to Nick and then I'll call you. We'll both go tonight.'

'Okay.'

Zoe opened the door and started to walk out.

'Zoe..' He called, she turned to face him, 'I love you gorgeous.' He smiled and then walked out of the office and got back to work.


	6. Chapter 6

**So what is Zoe going to tell Nick? Enjoy and please review. Lolly xx **

Zoe's break was fast approaching and she had arranged to meet Nick in the pub to talk.

'Okay, so Robyn can you chase up that prescription, and then discharge him.'

'Of course.' The young nurse smiled.

'Right I'm off on my break.' Zoe announced.

She walked up to her office and got her bag before heading to the pub.

'Lemonade please.'

'£1.20 please.'

'Thanks.'

She sat in the corner and waited for Nick to arrive. As he walked through the door, she sighed. It was going to be a long chat.

'I'm glad you asked to chat.'

'Yeah, Nick I'm not sure we're on the same page here.'

'Zoe, did you think about what I said?'

'The thing is...' They both started

'I'm with someone now.' 'I still love you.' Came the two endings.

'Nick... You can't, I mean I...'

'You're with someone?'

'Happily.' She smiled as she thought of Max.

He stared at her, he clearly didn't know what to say.

'I'm not going to apologise because you and I were long over and I'm happier than ever, Nick you moved on and it took me a while, but Max is good for me.' She stated.

'Right, so this Max?'

'What about him?'

'Well who is he?'

'If you really want to know we'll be in here later for a drink, and you can meet him.'

'Okay.'

'Fine.' Zoe stood up and began to collect her stuff.

'Do you love him?' Nick questioned

'Nick.' She sighed and sat down again.

'Do you love him?' He repeated

She slightly nodded, 'yeah, I do.' She smiled.

'Right.'

'I'll see you later.' She said as she began to walk off.

'Zoe?'

She stopped and turned, she knew exactly what he would ask, 'Nick I'm sure, look I love him and he's kinda the one, I'll see you later.'


	7. Chapter 7

**So last chapter was Zoe setting the boundaries and basically telling Nick what had changed. I'm saying sorry to any Zick fans now, but there are more scenes between them to come. I just felt this was the choice that Zoe was most likely to make and as a Zax fan myself, it seemed more natural. Anyway please Review. Lolly xx **

As she left the pub she phoned Max.

'Hey, I've just spoken to him.'

'How did it go?'

'Well I just told him and he dealt with it.'

There was a pause on the end of line.

'Meet me in our spot? Please?'

'I'm there now.' Came his response, she could almost hear him smiling.

She put her phone back in her bag and walked towards their spot, her eyes lighting up as she spotted him.

'So...' He said, smiling as she approached him.

'Soo...' She smiled back.

'Difficult?'

'Max, it was easier than I'd expected.'

'Oh really.'

'Really, because I was thinking of you and I told him the truth.'

'Ah Zoe, and that is?'

'That I'm in a real relationship with an amazing man who respects me, cares for me and loves me.'

'Oh who's this man then?' He laughed

'Oh stop it!'

She playfully hit him, but he blocked her hand and pulled her close, colliding his lips with hers.

They stood in their spot, tightly in each other's embrace, completely in love and not a care in the world. Both smiling uncontrollably.

Nick was leaving the pub when he saw Zoe across the way. He began to walk towards her and then he spotted a man with her. The arm holding her around the waist indicated it was Max. It was pulling her close and he witnessed their passionate kiss, as they both smiled and giggled walking into the ED.


End file.
